


Quiver

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Het, One Night Stands, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8607709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: No-one has to know.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Theme : song lyrics  
> Prompt: any, any, no one has to know what we do, his hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room  
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/643719.html?thread=87332231#t87332231

Joe's hands tangle in Caitlin's hair as his lips move over her skin, across her cheek and down her neck. She arches against him as shivers of pure pleasure run down her spine, gasps as he nips at a particularly sensitive spot on her collarbone, the one that has the power to reduce her to a quivering wreck. Her nails score finger marks into his back and she feels his lips curl in a smile as he repeats the action. This time it draws a moan from her lips and she pulls him closer, needing to feel every inch of him against her skin. 

She knows that this can't last forever. Not tonight, certainly, not when his kids - her friends moreover - are at home waiting for him. Sooner or later - and she really, really hopes it's later - he's going to have to follow the breadcrumb like trail of clothes back to her front door and when she sees him tomorrow, she'll have to pretend that her throat's not hoarse from calling his name, that his beard hasn't left marks on the sensitive skin on the inside of her thighs, forget that the only thing she wants to do is do it all over again. 

Maybe he feels the same because his eyes meet hers, dancing devilishly in the low light and there's a curve to his lips that she knows well. His hands move down her body, parting her legs and when he slides down the bed, it's her turn to run her fingers over his hair as he reduces her to a quivering wreck in an entirely different way. 

She knows that these are stolen moments, that maybe this is all they will ever have. 

But for now, like this, it's more than enough.


End file.
